


Another Year

by doodlebuglester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Songfic (kind of), pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlebuglester/pseuds/doodlebuglester
Summary: Dan realizes that even the most cliché of songs can have some merit. (AKA the cheesy birthday fic based off the song “7 Years” by Lukas Graham.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fic and I’m actually extremely nervous to upload this, as I’ve had this unfinished draft sitting on my laptop for literal months. I was originally going to write this back in October as an anniversary fic, since the timing literally could not have been more perfect, but I couldn’t finish it in time. And here I am with a new and improved birthday fic!! (Three days late isn't so bad.)
> 
> If you could tell me what you think down in the comments, I would really appreciate it, thanks!! :)

Dan’s brow furrowed in concentration, his eyes narrowing at the pan on the stove. He gripped the handle, and in one swift movement, he flipped the pancake perfectly. He grinned and set the pan back down onto the stove and glanced at the clock. _8:45 AM. The things I do for Phil Lester,_ he thought, shaking his head softly. 

He turned his attention to his phone on the counter and unlocked it, setting a random playlist on shuffle. He held back a groan as _7 Years_ , possibly one of the cheesiest and most overplayed songs of 2016, quietly began to play. He bought the song as a joke while on the American leg of TATINOF, and has yet to delete it from their library.

He shrugged and let it be, knowing the pancakes were more important. Unwillingly, his head began to subtly bob up and down to the beat, his fingers tapping the counter in time with the music. The lyrics started, and although Dan hated to admit it, the song captured the feeling of nostalgia perfectly. 

 

The time following their last TATINOF show back in December was one of reflection for Dan. Everything they’d achieved together, everything they’d been through over the past seven years had led to where they were. The realization that Phil was almost thirty, was a little odd. It wasn’t harsh enough for him to be thrown into another quarter-life crisis, but it made him think. He’d seen their viewers posting every once in a while about how Phil literally watched Dan grow up. And as surreal as that is, Dan did the same thing. Sure, Phil didn’t go through any last-minute growth spurts in the last seven years, but he’s seen Phil blossom not only as a YouTuber, but also as a person. 

“Seven years,” Dan said randomly one morning. Phil glanced over at Dan, then paused the television. He set down his cereal and turned to Dan questioningly. “We’ve been together for seven years. And you’re almost thirty.” Phil nodded slowly. “It’s just…weird to me. Time is weird.” Dan finished. 

Phil’s brow furrowed. “What’s this about?” 

Dan blinked and finally looked over to Phil. “I don’t really know. I guess I’ve just been thinking about this stuff a lot lately. We just finished the biggest adventure of our lives, and we’ve both come so far, and… I dunno. It all seems so surreal to me.” 

The corner of Phil’s mouth turned up in a small smile. “I get that.” There was a lull in the conversation. The silence was comfortable and familiar, and at last Phil returned to eating his cereal. 

After a few minutes, Phil spoke again, “I’m glad I could spend it with you. I’m glad we met.” Dan looked over, taken by surprise. Phil looked back at him with a smile. Dan returned it and said, 

“Me too. Thanks for putting up with me.” Phil laughed, his grin wide and and eyes crinkled. 

 

Dan shook his head and returned his thoughts to making breakfast. He slid the pancake off the pan and onto the plate beside it, beginning a stack. He poured more batter onto the pan and continued cooking. 

The song continued as soft background noise, and Dan closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him. He could feel the serene quiet of the flat, this one little moment of calm unbreakable. The song started to reach its crescendo, and Dan was thrust into another memory, one from years ago that could never be forgotten.

 

The train seat was uncomfortable, and the compartment a bit too chilly. He was nervously bouncing his leg up and down, tossing his phone back and forth between his hands. It buzzed again, and he swiftly unlocked his phone.

_Phil: I'll be looking out for you! :D_

Dan took another deep breath and sent back a quick reply.

_Dan: Me too! Is it bad that I feel a bit nervous?_

He locked his phone and glanced out the window, watching the trees blur together with the sky. His phone buzzed again, and he turned away from the window to check it.

 _Phil: Not at all! I am a bit as well to be honest ;p_

Dan looked up as an announcement came through the train car, “Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Manchester Piccadilly Station in fifteen minutes.” The message repeated, but Dan wasn’t paying attention.

He spent this time gathering his bearings and soon enough, he looked out the window to see the train pulling into the station. It slowed to a stop, and the passengers around him began gathering their luggage and exiting the train. Dan stood up and followed the crowd, stepping down onto the concrete platform. He moved a little further into the crowd, and stopped. Business workers rushed past him, the people around him starting to blur. His mind was fuzzy, and he looked around before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

Dan began to look around for a familiar mop of messy black hair.

“Dan!” Dan turned at the sound of his name, eyes wide, and looked around.

“Dan!” It was louder this time, closer. He turned the other way and saw Phil squeezing past the hoards of people. Dan didn’t have time to think before he grinned and ran forward to meet Phil. They both slowed as they reached each other, and Dan’s grip on his bag tightened. He saw Phil swallow before wrapping his arms around Dan, hugging him tight. Dan laughed and hugged back, wondering why he’d been so nervous. 

They finally separated and Dan took in a breath. “God, you’re actually real.” He said, his voice a little above a whisper. Phil laughed, sticking his tongue out a little.

“And you’re not just pixels on a Skype call,” Phil responded, his eyes shining with mirth. Dan rolled his eyes and leaned into Phil again. He grinned as Phil grabbed his hand to pull him out of the station and into the city.

 

“Soon we’ll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold, we’ve traveled around the world and we’re still roaming.” Dan opened his eyes and looked over to his phone on the countertop. He smiled to himself, the lyrics bittersweet.

“It’s true, y’know. We’ve accomplished quite a lot together, haven’t we?” Said a voice from the doorway.

Dan spun around, almost hitting his arm on the counter. “Fuck, you scared me. What are you doing up this early?” Dan asked, his heart still racing.

Phil yawned, his glasses sliding down his nose. He pushed them back up and stepped into the kitchen. “I got cold without you there.” Dan laughed, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“You missed me,” he teased, turning back to the stove to finish the pancakes. Phil’s chin came to rest on his shoulder, only making his smile wider. Phil slowly moved to brew his coffee, silently moving around behind Dan. They were quiet for a few more minutes, Dan’s phone playing through two songs before either of them spoke again. 

When Dan had finished up the last pancake, he turned around to face Phil and leaned in for a kiss. Their noses bumped and they both had morning breath, but it was still perfect. It didn’t last long, and when Phil leaned back, he was smiling. 

“Happy birthday.” Dan murmured, smiling gently. Phil returned it, and moved to grab silverware from the drawer. 

“By the way,” Phil started, setting the cutlery down onto the plate, “I meant what I said earlier about the song.” Dan picked up the plate and raised an eyebrow at him. “Play the song again,” Phil told him.

Dan narrowed his eyes in confusion, but grabbed his phone off the counter anyways. He tapped the screen a few times before a familiar tune filtered out through the phone’s speakers. They brought their breakfast into the lounge along with Dan’s phone, which they set off to the side. 

“Be right back,” Dan said, going back to the kitchen to check if Phil’s coffee was ready. Phil yawned again, waiting for Dan to come back. Dan returned with two steaming mugs of coffee, setting one in front of Phil. Dan finally sat back down and grabbed his fork. He and Phil both ate the first pancake quickly, the music soft in the background until-

“Wait, wait. I think this is it- listen to the song.” Phil said, quickly swallowing his mouthful. He hummed along quietly as Dan turned his ear toward the phone. 

_“Soon we’ll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold, we’ve traveled around the world and we’re still roaming. Soon we’ll be thirty years old.”_ The line _was_ familiar, and Dan nodded once, thinking. He understood, and everything in the verse had quite literally happened to them: Here Phil was, turning thirty. They had not only written two best-selling books together, but also produced their own original song. They’d traveled the world together, and they weren’t even nearly done adventuring yet. Heck, even the name of the song was relevant, Dan realised, having spent the past seven years with Phil. 

He blinked. The song was nearly over, and Dan looked up at Phil, who had been patiently waiting. Phil’s expression mirrored his own, nostalgia blatant in his face. Their eyes said, _I love you,_ their smiles said, _thank you,_ and their kisses said, _here's to many more._


End file.
